


The Future

by ZakandJack10026



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakandJack10026/pseuds/ZakandJack10026
Summary: Moon and Eclipsa talk at the Tavern of the End of The Multiverse.How I think there conversation should have gone.





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil

So Moon, say everything went the way you planned it and you regained the throne what then what was your plan for the future? asked Eclipsa.

My plan? said Moon.

Why yes I thought out of everybody here you would've been the one with the plan told Eclipsa.

Well I don't know I was just planning on having everything return to normal before you became queen said Moon

Ah yes, monsters living in fear and the continuation of mewman bigotry spoke Eclipsa

I beg your pardon! If it wasn't for you attacking me none of this would've happened yelled Moon

I was protecting my daughter and do not act like you would've not done the same for Star cried Eclipsa

Tch! squealed Moon

So come up with a plan right now said Eclipsa.

Well first I would move the capital back to Butterfly Castle said Moon

Go on cried Eclipsa

Then I would've gave the mewmans back their lands said Eclipsa

Give back their lands Moon don't make me laugh those lands were originally monsters land that Queen Solaria and the mewmans stole from them cried Eclipsa

AFTER THAT! I would continue my rule as queen from before yelled Moon

Ah yes! Moon the Undaunted right back into her tyrannical ways screamed Eclipsa

Excuse me! shrieked Moon 

Moon don't even act like you can't see it mewmans could not even think for themselves without you there said Eclipsa

Well at least I didn't abandon my kingdom cried Moon

Enough Moon! cried Eclipsa

Now let me tell you why your plan would not have worked said Eclipsa

First the Solarian Warriors would've destroyed themselves or go and kill innocent people and second your daughter Star would've reversed your decisions once she became queen cried Eclipsa

Also if she did and say the Magic High Commission crystallized her for being a "monster sympathizer" could you live with yourself knowing that the reason your daughter was in a crystal was because of you told Eclipsa.

Face it Moon your plan was doomed from the start said Eclipsa

Alright what was your big plan for the kingdom then Eclipsa asked Moon

Easy I improve the infrastructure of this kingdom, bring new crops into Mewni, and increase the education of our people to promote individual thought, after all it's not criminal to be an individual said Eclipsa

Those are some amazing ideas cried Moon

Well it is a shame that nobody monster or mewman alike will know these plans said Eclipsa

That's it, here take the wand back, you are the rightful queen of Mewni said Moon

This isn't some elaborate prank isn't now Moon asked Eclipsa

No, not this time I promise you Queen Eclipsa that I will restore you to your throne and bring your plans into a reality said Moon

Thank You Moon it means so much to hear you say that said Eclipsa.


End file.
